superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
C.H. Greenblatt
IMDb * * Movies, TV & Showtimes * * Celebs, Events & Photos * * News & Community * * Watchlist * * * | * Help * * Sign in with Facebook Other Sign in options Quick Links Explore More Share this page: Related News * Harvey Beaks: Cancelled by Nickelodeon; No Season Three 29 November 2016 | TVSeriesFinale * Get a Sneak Peek of Nickelodeon’s “Harvey Beaks” 28 March 2015 | ChannelGuideMag * Comic-Con 2014 Schedule for Sunday, July 27th 13 July 2014 | MovieWeb See all related articles » On Prime Video Watch Now The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water See more on Prime Video » Watch on TV Harvey Beaks Randl's Scandl/King of Pranks(S1, Ep14) Mon, Apr 02 6:00 AM EDT on NIKTON (104) Harvey Beaks Dad Band/Foo's Panic Room(S1, Ep12) Tue, Apr 03 5:10 AM EDT on NIKTON (104) Explore more on IMDb TV » Create a list » User Lists Related lists from IMDb users Finest Cartoonists a list of 22 people created 8 months ago The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Live Action Movie a list of 22 people created 11 May 2013 Sasuke Uchiha: The Animated Series a list of 838 people created 27 Feb 2017 (Voice Actors) of Chowder a list of 8 people created 04 Dec 2016 People I wouldn't mind working with in Animation a list of 29 people created 6 months ago See all related lists » Do you have a demo reel? Add it to your IMDbPage Find out more at IMDb Pro » How Much Have You Seen? How much of C.H. Greenblatt's workhave you seen? User Polls * I believe in .. See more polls » Nominated for 3 Primetime Emmys. '''Another 1 win & 4 nominations. See more awards » Known For ChowderWriter (2007-2010) Fish HooksWriter (2010-2014) Harvey BeaksWriter (2015-2017) SpongeBob SquarePantsWriter (1999-2005) Show all | | Edit Filmography Jump to: Writer | Producer | Art department | Actor | Director | Miscellaneous Crew |Animation department | Soundtrack | Thanks Hide Writer (8 credits) '''Harvey Beaks (TV Series) (creator - 40 episodes, 2015 - 2017) (staff writer - 28 episodes, 2015 - 2016) (written by - 5 episodes, 2015 - 2016) - The Split/The Dade (2017) ... (creator) - Jeremy: Defender of the Forest/Princess Harvey (2017) ... (creator) - Rockbark Rocks/Ocean Promotion (2017) ... (creator) - It's Christmas You Dorks! (2016) ... (creator) / (written by) - Technoscare (2016) ... (creator) / (staff writer) Show all 40 episodes Fish Hooks (TV Series) (story - 21 episodes, 2011 - 2014) (written by - 4 episodes, 2011 - 2012) - The Big Woo (2014) ... (story) - Fish Taco/Freshwater Lives (2014) ... (story) - Milo in a Cup/Fish Taco (2014) ... (story) - Surfing the Interwet/Don't Let the Fish Drive the Pary Bus (2014) ... (story) - Algae Day/Bea Saves a Tree (2014) ... (story) Show all 24 episodes 2013'Deadman' (TV Series) (3 episodes) - Deadman Gravefitti (2013) - Deadman Date (2013) - Deadman Catch (2013) 2011'Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion' (Video Game) (characters and works of: "Chowder") Chowder (TV Series) (creator - 65 episodes, 2007 - 2010) (story - 65 episodes, 2007 - 2010) - Chowder Grows Up (2010) ... (creator) / (story) - The Toots (2010) ... (creator) / (story) - Gazpacho! (2010) ... (creator) / (story) - Taste Buds (2010) ... (creator) / (story) - Weekend at Shnitzel's (2010) ... (creator) / (story) Show all 65 episodes The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (TV Series) (story - 13 episodes, 2004 - 2007) (writer - 1 episode, 2006) - Dracula Must Die!/Short Tall Tales (2007) ... (story - segment "Dracula Must Die!") - The Most Greatest Love Story Ever Told Ever/Detention X (2007) ... (story - segment "The Most Greatest Love Story Ever Told Ever") - The Secret Snake Club vs. P.E./King Tooten Pooten (2006) ... (story - segments "King Tooten Pooten", "The Secret Snake Club vs. P.E.") - Dumb-Dumbs and Dragons/Fear and Loathing in Endsville (2006) ... (writer) - Herbicidal Maniac/Chaos Theory (2006) ... (story - segment "Herbicidal Maniac") Show all 14 episodes SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) (1 episode, 2001) (written by - 18 episodes, 2000 - 2005) (writer - 1 episode, 1999) - SpongeBob Family Vacation (2011) ... (written by) - Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man (2005) ... (written by - segment "Fear of a Krabby Patty") - SpongeBob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot (2004) ... (written by - segment "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler") - Born Again Krabs/I Had an Accident (2003) ... (written by - segment "I Had an Accident") - The Great Snail Race/Mid-Life Crustacean (2003) ... (written by - segment "Mid-Life Crustacean") - Chocolate with Nuts/Mermaidman and Barnacleboy V (2002) ... (written by - segment "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V") Show all 20 episodes Evil Con Carne (TV Series) (3 episodes, 2003) (story - 2 episodes, 2004) - Jealousy, Jealous Do/Hector, King of the Britons (2004) ... (story - segment "Jealousy, Jealous Do") - Gridlocked and Loaded/Fool's Paradise (2004) ... (story) - Evil Con Carne/Emotional Skarr/Evil Goes Wild (2003) - Everyone Loves Uncle Bob/Tiptoe Through the Tulips, Parts 1 & 2 (2003) - Son of Evil/The Right to Bear Arms/The Trouble with Skarrina (2003) Show Producer (3 credits) Show Art department (12 credits) Show Actor (11 credits) Show Director (4 credits) Show Miscellaneous Crew (1 credit) Show Animation department (2 credits) Show Soundtrack (1 credit) Show Thanks (1 credit) Edit Personal Details Official Sites: Official Blog Alternate Names: Carl Greenblatt Edit Did You Know? Trivia: Worked as an art director for commercials in New York City before working in TV animation. Star Sign: Gemini Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page Clear your history Recently Viewed C.H. Gr... Aaron S... SpongeB... Glenn O... Marlene... James T... Timothy... IMDb Everywhere Find showtimes, watch trailers, browse photos, track your Watchlist and rate your favorite movies and TV shows on your phone or tablet! IMDb Mobile site Follow IMDb on * Home * Top Rated Movies * Box Office * TV * Coming Soon * Site Index * Search * In Theaters * Contact Us * Register * News * * Press Room * Advertising * Jobs * IMDbPro * Box Office Mojo * Withoutabox * * Conditions of Use * Privacy Policy * Interest-Based Ads * Copyright © 1990-2018 IMDb.com, Inc. An Amazon.com company. Category:Storyboard Director Category:Storyboard Artist Category:Assistant Storyboard Artist Category:Storyboard Revisionist Category:Executive Producer Category:Character Designer Category:Prop Designer Category:Casting Director Category:Casting Coordinator Category:Casting Assistant Category:Supervising Recording Engineer Category:2nd Recording Engineer Category:Storyboard Supervisor Category:Background Painter Category:Color Key Supervisor Category:Production Manager: Special Projects Category:Production Coordinator: Special Projects Category:Writing Coordinator Category:Production Coordinator Category:Additional Post Production Services Category:Supervising Picture Editor Category:CG Supervisor Category:CG Animator Category:CG Production Assistant Category:Animatic Supervisor Category:Post Production Sound Supervisor Category:Dialogue Editor Category:Re-Recording Mixer Category:Overseas Supervisor Category:Title Still Photography by Category:Developer Category:Executive in Charge of Production Category:Associate Producer Category:Art Director Category:Supervising Director Category:Story Editor Category:Senior Production Assistant Category:"Intromate Writers" Category:Foley Team Category:Original Character Designer Category:Character Layout Artist: "Barnacleboy, Mermaidman, and the Worm" Category:Sound Mixer Category:Additional Material Category:Production Manager Category:Background Layout Designer Category:Animation Director Category:Creative Director Category:Composer Category:Creator Category:Story Category:Clean-Up Artist Category:Background Layout Supervisor Category:Producer Category:Costume Designer Category:Special Thanks Category:Storyboard Punch-Up Category:Lyrics: Main Title Category:Lyricist Category:Actor Category:Sound Effects Editor Category:Sound Effects Designer